Chasing Cars
by ms.fingerprints
Summary: Booth can't withhold his feelings for Brennan anymore. But then he has an idea to get closer to Brennan... Comments and reviews are always welcome! Remember: I don't own the TV show Bones and al its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting in her office when Booth came in.

'Hiya Bones, we have a case!'

'Don't call me Bones! And ok, I guess we're going to head there now?'

'Yep we're going to, baby!'

Brennan arched an eyebrow and Booth said: 'Sorry, I've been hanging out way to much time with Hodgins.'

Brennan rolled her eyes, got her coat and walked out of there. Booth followed her to his SUV and they headed to their crime-scene. When they got there they saw that dr. Camille Saroyan was already there. She greeted them with: 'Hi Dr. Brennan, Hi Seeley'. Booth looked at Camille with a knowing-smile. Brennan looked at Booth and back at Camille and wondered if something was going on between them.

'Is something going on with you two?' she asked.

'What are you talking about?' Camille said and she looked angry at Temperance. 'Well, it's completely normal if you were, because every alpha-male needs a female who...'

'Ok, Dr. Brennan, I'll show you the remains.' said Camille.

'Ok... But...' said Temperance, a little stunned that she was cut of. They walked towards the remains and Brennan started with her work. While she was looking at the remains she saw that Booth and Camille we're smiling at each other. Temperance felt awful. This remembered her of being lonely. Then she concentrated at her work again and touched the skull. It felt so cold, like she was feeling the death feeling inside her. Temperance wanted to cry, but fought for her tears.

'Uhm, Booth...' she coughed. 'You can call that I'm done here' she said.

'Are you all right Tempe?' said Booth and he stood next to her. He signed Camille that she had to come back for a moment.

'I'm going to look if I can find something here' said Camille and she gave Booth a look. Booth and Brennan walked away and Camille continued with her work.

'There's nothing Booth, I don't want to bother you with my own personal stuff' said Temperance and again she felt the tears coming.

'You're my best friend Tempe and I don't want that my friend being sad' said Booth and he put his arm on her shoulder. The word friend hit Temperance hard. Just friends... she thought and looked in his beautiful brown eyes.

'It's nothing, I'm fine' she said and then she asked: 'Can we drive back to the Jeffersonian?'

'Sure, but wait I have to say something to Camille, I'll be right back' he said and smiled at her. She smiled back, with a fake smile. She felt useless between these two persons. She had the idea that her only friends where the dead people she saw every day.

Booth walked back to Camille and saw that she was looking pretty angry.

'Hey, is there something wrong?'

Camille didn't answer, she looked to him with an angry face.

'Camille, don't be mad at me ok?' said Booth.

'Why should I be mad? You were just talking to Dr. Brennan and you just put YOUR ARM ON HER SHOULDER!'

'Cam, she was sad... she's still sad and if you like it or not she's MY FRIEND.'

'Well, if you say that it's just friendship, than I think I am going nuts or something.' 'If you can't accept me being friends with Bones then this relationship is over!'

'I guess it is then.' Camille said with a death-glare.

'Fine!'

That was Booth's last word and he walked away. He should have been heart-broken, but he wasn't. He could still remember the sad eyes of Temperance and he couldn't stop wanting to just hold her and make everything that was going on alright. Camille was just a woman; just someone who he thought maybe could fill the space in his heart. But he finally figured out that the only woman who could fill that space was his Bones.

While they were on their way back to the Jeffersonian it was awfull quiet in the car. Both of them shifted uncomfortable in their seats till Booth couldn't take it any longer and spoke: 'So you're planning on telling me what really is going on?

'Nope' told Temperance him.

'Ok, Can I at least ask why not?'

'Because it wouldn't do good for our friendship.'

'Nothing can ruin or friendship, you know that right?'

'I..I.. It just wouldn't do any good!' said Temperance almost in tears.

'Alright, you know that I am there for you, always…' He lay his hand on her leg and looked deeply in her eyes.

The next thing they knew was waking up in the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Temperance opened her eyes and saw soft green walls; she did not remember where she was. She tried to push herself up but her head felt so heavy. Then she saw that she was wearing a white pyjama thing from the hospital. She tried to remember how she came in the hospital. Where was Booth?! While she was thinking about that she heard footsteps in the hall. It was Angela.

'Gosh, I was so worried about you' she said and she almost ran to Temperance. 'Where's Booth?' Temperance said and she tried to get out of the bed.

'You must stay in bed, I'll get you Booth, ok?' Angela said with a confused look on her face. Normally would Temperance only talk to Angela but now she wanted Booth in her room. Angela walked to the ER. Booth only had a few cuts that needed to be attached. She heard him thank the nurse and he rolled his sleeve down. His blouse was covered with blood.

'Hey Booth, I was with Temperance a few minutes ago and she's awake now. She wants to see you.'

_She wants to see me? Because of me she's in the hospital now... _was Booth thinking. 'Well, I let you two alone now, ok? I'll say to the others that you two are ok.' said Angela and she walked to the exit from the ER. Booth was nervous. He didn't want the confrontation with Temperance laying there sick in a hospital bed. He held his pass when he was near by Temperance's room. He tried to think about what he could to say to her. _She could've been dead! _ went on and on in his head. He tried to stay cool when he opened her door and walked towards her. There she was laying in a hospital bed, she looked fragile but strong at the same time. She looked up and her eyes showed a worried look, or was that only his imagination?

But when Brennan started to ramble about if he was ok, he knew that it wasn't his imagination. 'Hey, I'm ok' he tried to stop her rambling. And besides I'm more worried about you... so... How are you doing?'

'I'm fine, I'm fine. The only thing I remember was that you... you... placed a hand on my leg. So if you could maybe fill in the blanks for me?'

'Well…' he walked towards the chair that was standing next to her bed and sat down. 'To be honest with you, it was all my fault. After I put my hand on your leg, I looked into your eyes and that's why I didn't saw the car that was coming towards us and well, we came in a car-accident' After Booth said that, Brennan started to laugh. This was not the reaction Booth expected.

'Come here.' she said to Booth. He stood up and walked towards her.

'You weren't laughing right? You must hate me right now, you don't have a gun somewhere, right Bones?' he made the lamest attempt on a joke.

'Seeley, I could never hate you. I hope you know that, and I also hope that you know it wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault. And if we want to blame someone we should blame me! I was the one who acted sad and everything. So.. please don't blame yourself!'

He looked at her with still some tears in her eyes and leaned in. When he was almost there, Camille stormed into the room. She stopped in dead-tracks when she saw that Booth was standing in a very rare position next to Temperance's hospital bed. What was he doing?

Temperance looked confused in Booth's eyes. Temperance saw Camille standing in the doorway. What was Booth going to do?

Booth chose to put a strand of hair after her ear. _Why does she always ruin things?_ Booth was glad that his relationship with Camille was over.

Did he really just wanted to put that strand of hair back after her ear? Ugh, Temperance hated not know things!

'Hi Camille' said Booth.

'Booth, are you okay?' Camille said while almost hugging him.

'Yes I'm ok, Camille' he said while Camille was hugging him but he wasn't turning his arms around her. When she was done hugging him she looked at Brennan and said: ' Are you ok too?'

Brennan just nodded. 'Alright, do you mind if I steal Booth for the rest of the day?' she asked Brennan with an evil-tone in her voice.

'Whatever you like' said Brennan with a dead-glare towards her co-worker/and not friend.

'Hello, doesn't have Booth a say in this?' Booth said annoyed about talking like he was an object. A sex-object none the less he thought.

'Seeley are you coming with me?' asked Camille.

'No, Camille. I'm going to stay here with Bones; we're going to watch some TV.' 'You're sure?'

'Yep I'm sure.'

'Fine' was Camille's disappointed reply. Then she walked up to him and gave him a very long kiss. Booth tried to get her off of him, but it didn't work. Brennan was trying not to look at them and she was also trying not to puke. She was glad when they finally stopped. She gave him one last look and said: 'If you change your mind.. I'll be at home'

'Don't bother' said Booth while she walked out the door. When she was gone and the door was closed again Brennan said: 'Thanks'

'For what?' was Booth's reply.

'For staying.'

'No problem.'

She flashed him a smile and Booth turned on the TV and sat down in the chair again. Twenty minutes later no one had talked yet, they only watched TV.

'You know, that chair doesn't seem very comfortable.. You want to come in bed with me?'

_What are you doing?! Are you crazy? And you know how weird that sounded… Just kill me, kill me__…_ was Brennan thinking.

'Yeah, this chair isn't very comfortable and I can't say no to your invitation!' He showed her a goofy-smile and he sat on the side of her bed. After 5 minutes she lay her head on his chest and fell asleep. He looked at her and saw how beautiful she was when she was asleep. After awhile of watching her sleep, he fell asleep also.

When Angela and Hodgins came to visit them, they were shocked. 'Oh My God' was the only thing Angela could mutter.

'Yeah, baby.'

'We should go..'

'Not without making a picture from this!' said Hodgins with an evil-grin. Angela could only laugh and after Hodgins took the picture on his mobile they left. They were going to have SO much fun with this!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Booth woke up, Temperance was still asleep. Temperance felt Booth's movements and she pretended that she was still asleep.

_I'm so evil, I'm abusing my __condition right now…_ thought Temperance and she put her hand on Booth's chest.

But Booth was enjoying the attention he got from Temperance. They never touched each other, never kissed each other, although Booth wanted it really much. While he was looking at the woman from his dreams, his phone vibrated. Carefully he picked his phone out of his pocket and he looked at the screen. A text message from Camille. It said: **I really need you, come back to the lab immediately!** Booth didn't care, he put his phone back in his pocket and then he climbed carefully out of the bed. He sat on the chair again, when Temperance woke up.

'Hey gorgeous, how you're doing?' whispered Booth.

'I'm feeling much better' said Temperance and he smiled at him.

Booth touched her face and Temperance thought: _Gosh, he really needs to kiss me right now!!!_ Booth leaned in but then they heard footsteps. _Not again!_ thought Booth, when the doctor walked into the room.

'Miss Brennan, we didn't find any internal bleedings, so you can go home' said the doctor. 'Thank you doctor, for all the good care' said Temperance and when the doctor was out of the room, she jumped out of bed.

'Whoa, careful Bones, or you have to stay here!' said Booth while he was looking at those sexy legs which came out under the hospital pyjama.

'Booth, I'm fine, I felt worse than this!'

'Can I have some privacy now, I have to dress' said Temperance and she looked naughty to Booth. _Well, he can help me dress if he wants..._ was Temperance thinking when she looked at Booth.

'Okay, okay, I'm out of here, but promise you'll be careful!' said Booth and he walked away.

Angela brought some clean clothes for her and the only thing Temperance needed now was putting on some clean clothes.

_Gosh, I'm so not sexy... Always are the buttons of my blouse till the top closed, I need to show more cleavage... _Temperance left the top buttons on the top open. She picked her bag out of the closet in the room and walked outside the room. 'Ready to go?' said Booth and the first thing he saw was her cleavage? _Whoa, Bones and cleavage?? This must be wrong, I'm really daydreaming..._ thought Booth.

'Sure, let's go' said Temperance and she patted him on the shoulder.

'How do we come back home?' said Temperance.

'Camille left her car here and she drove back with Angela' said Booth.

'Can I drive?' said Temperance, she almost begged it.

'BONES! You have a concussion and now you want to drive a car, you're MAD!' said Booth.

'Well, if you drive we're getting into an accident, so let me drive, please!' said Temperance and she stole his car keys.

'Tempe were are we going?' said Booth when he saw that she missed the third exit they needed to get to go to her house. 'We're going to the lab, that is home you know' said Temperance.

'No way, Bones! You need to rest! Not sitting in your office working your ass-off! Please, go home!' He gave her a charm-smile but she did not really care. She just wanted to work; she NEEDED to work to get her mind of some certain things, like the guy who was sitting right beside her.

'Nope I need to work.' Before you could say something else her phone started to make noise.

'Hey Ange' said Temperance into her cell phone.

'Hi sweetie, Are you alright? I called the hospital and they told me they let you go.' 'Yeah I'm alright.'

'Please go home, you can't work!' Booth was still talking about the fact that she needed to go home.

'No, shut up before we get into another car-crash because of you!' The moment when those words escaped her lips she saw the sad and hurt face of Booth and said: 'I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it that way, you... you just need to let me do my work? Ok?'

'Apology accepted.' He said with his charm-smile and her heart just melted a little. 'So... the way you ehm... argue sounds like a couple.' said Angela through the telephone.

'No... we aren't... we really aren't' said Temperance to her.

'Well, I've got here some evidence and that is telling us a whole different story. See ya later Brenn.' And then she hung up. Brennan sat there with a shocked look and when Booth saw that look, he knew there was something wrong.

'What's wrong?'

'Angela... she... has evidence that says that we're a couple.' He looked at her first in shock, but then he had a little evil smile on his face. When she looked at him she knew he had something evil planned.

'What are you thinking about?'

'I think we can give them what they want, we let them believe that we are a real couple.'

Brennan was now even more shocked then she was before. Was he really saying that he wanted to play a couple just to give them what they want? Or to give him what he wants? She wondered.

Booth and Brennan walked into the lab. They saw that the whole Squint Squad was sitting there.

'Dr. Brennan, what are you doing here' said Zach and he looked a bit confused. 'Sweetie, you don't belong here at the moment' said Angela.

'Brennan, are you alright?' said Hodgins.

'Guys, shut up!' said Booth and they al shut their mouth.

'You see that she is doing alright, because she is standing here. Now, you go back to work, and then I can bring Tempe to her office' said Booth and he turned Temperance and put his hand around her hips. _What the hell is he doing?!?_ thought Temperance but she smiled at her crew and walked along with Booth.

'Gosh, where is Booth's hand?' said Angela and she looked at her colleagues.

'That Dr. Brennan allowed him to do that!' said Zach, who was still shocked.

'Those two really have a thing together' said Hodgins. 'And there's only one thing to find out if this is true: we're going to observe them and see what they are doing'.


End file.
